


love in the time of coronavirus

by thethirdphiladelphiavireo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), COVID, F/F, Getting Together, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, covid has them stuck in isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdphiladelphiavireo/pseuds/thethirdphiladelphiavireo
Summary: Catra was going to fucking lose it.Adora Grayskull had been hard enough to deal with as her roommate freshman year: happy-go-lucky, curious, touchy-feely, and way, way out of Catra’s league.Now, sophomore year, she was still all of the above, and also the person Catra had been stuck quarantining with for ten days straight....Or, Catra's attraction to Adora boils over when the two of them are forced to spend a shit ton of time together.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 486





	love in the time of coronavirus

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the title is a play on "love in the time of cholera" but also. the fic is not in any way based on that book. i promise. i just thought i was being clever. anyways—

Catra was going to fucking lose it.

Adora Grayskull had been hard enough to deal with as her roommate freshman year: happy-go-lucky, curious, touchy-feely, and way, way out of Catra’s league. 

Now, sophomore year, she was still all of the above, and also the person Catra had been stuck quarantining with for ten days straight. 

The two of them had gotten a panicked phone call from Adora’s adoptive sister, Glimmer, a little over a week ago, informing them that she’d tested positive. It seemed like Glimmer was asymptomatic, so far, but of course as “close contacts,” thanks to the amount of time Glimmer spent hanging out in their apartment, they’d been advised by the university to not go anywhere for at least ten days.

Catra’s life had been hell ever since. 

They’d been prepared to go into self-isolation, of course they had—Adora’s worry-wart tendencies had bought them enough food and supplies to last them for months if necessary. 

And it wasn’t like Catra was going stir-crazy, either. She’d never been big into the party scene around campus and she hadn’t made many friends in any of her classes. She never really had anywhere to be, even under normal circumstances. 

No, instead, all of Catra’s problems started and ended with Adora Grayskull.

Before Adora had been forced into isolation, she’d always made a point of getting out everyday. She’d go on long runs around campus, lacing up her shoes early in the morning while Catra waved her out the door from her perch at their kitchen counter. It had been nice—a time for Catra to breathe and enjoy their common spaces without her constant, hypervigilant awareness of Adora’s presence a few feet away. 

Sometimes, on particularly rough mornings—maybe after waking up from one of her more embarrassing flavors of dreams—she’d even give herself a stern lecture out there. 

_No. Bad. Quit thirsting after your gorgeous, athletic roommate._

She couldn’t really do that anymore. If she wanted to avoid Adora, or take time to organize her thoughts, she was confined to the sad jail cell that was her room—ten by eleven feet, hardly decorated, and with a window on the side of the building that never got any sunlight. On the other hand, if she didn’t want to be cooped up in there constantly, she had to brave the battleground of the common area. And if Catra had learned anything over the past few days, it was that if Adora wasn’t already in the common area when Catra slunk out, she’d immediately leave her own room once she heard Catra rustling around. 

It had been a rough isolation indeed.

Day Nine had been the worst. Catra had fixed herself some dinner close to midnight, hoping to avoid Adora—Adora generally followed the old “early to bed, early to rise” adage. 

But no. Of course her bad luck wouldn’t allow it. 

The second Catra was taking her reheated leftovers out of the microwave, Adora had stepped out of her room down the hallway. Hair down. Wearing nothing but a towel.

Catra had cursed and dropped her paper plate, hissing about volcanically hot curry. 

Adora was at her side in an instant, crouching and grabbing for Catra, fussing over her burn. Meanwhile, all Catra could do was stare at the hand that was holding up Adora’s towel, wondering if she might drop it by accident.

Not Catra’s finest moment. 

Somehow, though, she’d survived almost ten full days of quarantining with Adora. Tomorrow, she’d be home free, and she’d make a point to get out of the apartment and as far away from Adora as possible. 

Catra settled as best as she could into their stiff living room couch, draping her tail over her crossed legs. She did her best to pay attention to whatever was on TV while Adora bumbled her way around their kitchen off to her right. 

“Try not to set anything on fire,” Catra called over her shoulder.

“Ha-ha,” Adora replied. “Very funny, Catra. But unlike you, I don’t live off of frozen meals and take-out.”

“And yet, all your years of meal prep haven’t gotten you anywhere.”

Catra felt the weight of Adora’s gaze prickle at the base of her neck. She turned to see Adora narrowing her eyes and sticking her tongue out at her petulantly. Catra flushed at the challenging gleam in her gaze and looked away, her tail lashing in her lap. 

The two fell into silence after that. The sound of the show on the screen was a pleasant backdrop for Adora’s incoherent murmurings and whispered curses when she fucked up. 

“You’re not giving much of a running commentary today,” Adora said after a while. 

“And?”

“I dunno.” The sound of Adora chopping something hard cut through dead air. “Just is weird, I guess.”

“Well, sorry for not insulting you? Thought you might appreciate some peace and quiet.”

“I like it when you talk to me.”

Catra flushed even more. She crossed her arms, her long claws just barely scraping over her skin. She didn’t know how to respond to that, so she didn’t, preferring to drop the conversation entirely. 

Adora finished up her cooking a few minutes later, plopping enough food to feed a small army into tupperware containers and jigsaw-puzzling them into every empty nook and cranny of their fridge. 

“Why is our fridge so damn small?” she groaned dramatically. 

“Maybe if you made a normal amount of food for one person it’d be okay.” 

“Shut up.”

Catra tensed as she heard the sound of Adora’s footsteps nearing the couch. She burrowed herself further into the cushions, even leaning into the rigid, uncomfortable corner where the armrest dug into her side, to make plenty of empty room next to her. 

“Don’t act like you don’t steal my food sometimes, Catra.” With those words, Adora walked in front of Catra, planted herself on the couch, and immediately sprawled out as much as she could, draping her legs over the opposite armrest and neatly laying her head in Catra’s lap.

Catra stilled instantly. Her claws dug into her arms, almost hard enough to draw blood. 

Adora blinked up at her. “Sorry, too heavy? Do you want me to move?”

 _Actually, I’d prefer if you never moved again in your life_ _,_ Catra thought. _I would love it if you stayed here for the rest of time, warm and soft and…_

Catra’s internal monologue trailed off, her mind going hazy as she drank in the smell of Adora’s shampoo and the firm pressure of Adora’s head on her thighs. 

“Catra?”

Catra jolted and hissed reflexively. Her arms shot out in front of her, pushing Adora off.

“Woah!” Adora lurched forward and grabbed for Catra’s middle, barely catching herself from falling to the floor. Once she’d found her balance, she sat up, moving to the other end of the couch. 

Catra swallowed. She definitely didn’t miss Adora’s touch, not one bit.

“Jeez, if you wanted me off so badly you could’ve just asked,” Adora joked, rubbing the back of her neck.

Catra stood up. “I’m going to the store.” 

There was a beat of bewildered quiet.

“Uh… Catra, we haven’t done our full ten days of isolation.”

“It’s the tenth day and neither of us have symptoms. I need to get out of this place before I lose my damn mind. I’m going to the store.”

“We don’t need anything.”

“I’ll think of something,” Catra snapped.

A flash of hurt crossed Adora’s face. Catra’s stiff posture softened slightly. 

_Well, great. You’ve done fucked it up again, Catra._

“I… Catra, I’m sorry if I got too much in your space just now. It’s just, I…” Adora trailed off, shaking her head. “Never mind. I’ll see you later.” She rose from the couch and started walking towards her room. Catra could practically see the metaphorical tail hanging between her legs.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Adora?”

Adora perked up, looking back over her shoulder.

“Do you want to come with me?”

… 

“How the hell do you eat that shit?” Catra exclaimed, watching Adora toss a bag of black licorice candy into the shopping cart. 

Adora shrugged. “Tastes good.”

“... Do you have taste buds?”

“It’s delicious.”

Catra gagged.

“Sweet.”

“Tastes like soap,” Catra shot back. 

“To each their own, I guess.”

“No.” Catra bumped her shoulder against Adora’s. “There must be a victor. And in this case, I am one hundred percent right.” 

Adora grinned. “All a matter of opinion.”

“Don’t give me that holier-than-thou bullshit. I know you’re as competitive as I am.”

Adora’s grin widened.

“You’re doing this to piss me off.”

“Maybe. It’s fun getting under your skin.”

Catra huffed. “I bet you don’t even like black licorice. You just like messing with people.”

The two came to a stop by the deli. Adora threw several packs of chicken breasts in their cart. 

“Oh, good. That’ll last you what, a couple days?”

“Eh, I don’t know. I go through it fast. That might make a good midnight snack.” She winked playfully and raised one of her arms, flexing. 

Catra scoffed to cover up her initial reaction—a prompt choking on her own spit. “Alright, tough guy. Let’s keep it moving.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to go grocery shopping.”

Adora fell back into step, following Catra as she wandered around the store with no particular destination in mind.

“Have you figured it out yet?”Adora asked.

“Figured what out?”

“What we apparently needed to get here. You said you’d come up with something. Have you?”

Catra hummed. She flicked her tail against Adora’s side, irritated and embarrassed by the smug tone of her voice. “I have, actually.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” 

Catra stopped the cart abruptly, looking for the nearest item. “... Redbull.”

“Redbull?”

“Redbull,” Catra repeated, more firmly. 

Adora wrinkled her nose. “I didn’t know you drank that crap.”

“I do… on occasion.”

“Right,” Adora drawled. “On occasion.”

Catra nodded and turned to the store shelves. The Red Bull was sitting up high, near the top. She narrowed her eyes. Huh. 

Catra reached up, all the way on her tippy toes. Her claws just barely scratched at the bottom of the pack of drinks, leaving her unable to safely get them down. She huffed. Dammit.

“Need some help?”

“Maybe,” Catra said. “I don’t know. I don’t see anyone very helpful around here.”

Adora chuckled. “Let me.”

She stepped in right next to Catra, standing maybe a hair's width away from her. Catra’s breath caught in her chest at the proximity. She wanted Adora closer—like usual—but at the same time, Adora’s uncharacteristically sharp gaze made her flatten against the shelves, suddenly feeling very penned in.

Adora stayed still for a few moments, not making any move to reach for the Red Bull. An old woman passed behind her in the aisle, whistling a little tune to herself that carried through the air as she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

“Uh, Adora… You gonna grab it?”

“Why have you been avoiding me all week?

“Huh?” Catra blinked. “What?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Adora said, frowning. “Look, I know I can be… a lot, but we’re roommates! You need to tell me if something’s bothering you.”

“Where’s this coming from?” Catra asked. Her tail curled nervously behind her.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while. You’ve barely been coming out of your room. Even when you do you hardly talk to me. And then you freaked out earlier. I’ve been trying to reach out, but…” Adora trailed off, shaking her head. 

“So you thought this was a good time to hash shit out? In the middle of the grocery store?”

“As good of a time as any. Plus, you can’t lock yourself in your room here.” 

Catra rolled her eyes. “Listen, mom, I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“Are you sure? I didn’t do anything?”

“No, you didn’t do anything,” Catra ground out. “Now just grab the drinks and let’s go.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.”

Catra scrubbed her face in frustration, her volume rising. “Like I just said, it’s fine. Nothing’s going on.”

“Bullshit.”

“What do you want me to say, Adora? That I fucking hate being around you because I can’t look at you for two seconds without wanting to rail you against our front door? Let’s just go home.” 

Adora’s eyes widened. Catra glared at her while her brain turned, just beginning to process what she said.

Overhead, the soft music that had been playing throughout the store cut out while some employee made a garbled announcement over the speakers.

“Catra—”

Catra bolted. 

She left Adora and their cart in the dust, sprinting through the linoleum-floored aisles towards the nearest exit. A cashier shouted something at her—a command to stop, probably, if they thought she was stealing, or maybe just to slow down so she didn’t trip and break her neck. Either way, Catra ignored them, barreling onwards out of the air-conditioned store and into the hot, muggy parking lot.

“Catra!”

Catra’s ear twitched at the sound of Adora’s distant shout. It only spurred her on even more. She reached her car, panting and gasping for air through her mask, and cast a terrified look over her shoulder.

Yep. There was Adora, just making it out of the doors, headed straight for her. 

Shit.

Catra dug frantically through her pockets. Where were her keys? All the while, Adora advanced.

Dammit. She must’ve dropped them. She slumped against her car door in defeat.

Adora slowed her pace to a jog as she neared. She waved, Catra’s keys in her hand. “You dropped these.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Catra said. She averted her eyes, staring down at the grimy asphalt underfoot and crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Here.” The keys jingled in front of her. 

Catra’s ears shot up in surprise. “Huh?”

“... Your keys?”

Catra studied Adora’s expression carefully for some kind of trick. She stared back at Catra, her eyebrows drawn and her gaze as sad as a kicked puppy's. 

Catra hesitantly took the keys. She barely suppressed a shiver down her spine as her index finger just brushed against Adora’s warm skin; she jerked her hand away as fast as she could.

Adora stepped back, giving Catra a wide berth. Catra eyed her warily and unlocked her car. She waited for Adora to walk to the other side and get in, but Adora remained stock-still.

“You’re gonna stay here?” Catra asked.

Adora nodded.

“But I drove us.”

“Well, yeah,” Adora said, cocking her head in confusion. “But you need some space, right?”

“So you’re gonna stay in the parking lot?”

“No,” Adora said. “I’m gonna take an Uber to Glimmer’s. I’ll stay there however long as you need.”

Catra’s hand rested on the handle of the driver’s side door. “You’re gonna just… let me go home?”

“Obviously.” Adora’s brow furrowed. “I’ve been too pushy today. I made you uncomfortable and made you say things you didn’t mean to say. I’m not gonna make you be around me or talk to me if you don’t want to.” 

“And about those things I said,” Catra said. “Those didn’t make you uncomfortable?”

A pained look flashed over Adora’s face. She smiled tightly. “Hey, I get it. Attraction’s a weird thing. Sometimes you wanna screw people you hate or whatever. No harm, no foul?”

Catra’s stomach dropped. “You think I hate you?”

Adora cleared her throat. “Uh, I mean, hate might be a strong word, or whatever,” she said, her voice gruff and low. “And I thought we might be friends or something for a while. But, clearly I wrong, or else why would you avoid me for over a week and why would you be so weirded out by wanting to fuck—” her tone wavered on the word ‘fuck’ and she tilted her head back, shutting her eyes. “—me. But it’s okay, just ‘cause we’re roommates doesn’t mean we have to be friends and if you want me to back off, I’ll back off—”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Catra cut Adora’s nervous ramblings off. 

Adora stopped and stared at her with wide, pleading eyes.

Catra took a deep breath. She ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t—I don’t hate you, Adora, Jesus.”

Adora blinked at her.

“Quit assuming what I want or don’t want. Just stop. What do you want, Adora?”

“I…” Adora’s voice died in her throat. She pursed her lips and looked down, picking at her fingers. “Promise you won’t freak out? Or run?”

“I promise.”

Adora looked back up. “I want you.”

“Want me how?” Catra shot back, her stomach twisting itself in knots. 

“I don’t know, I guess—I guess I just want everything,” Adora said, earnest but nervous. “I want to cook you dinner some time while you make fun of me. Like, romantically. As a date. In our apartment. I want to cuddle with you on our shitty couch, and let you play with my hair, if you want, or I can play with your hair. And, I mean,” Adora took a deep breath. “I’d really, really like it if you… railed me against a door. Or whatever you said.” 

Catra searched Adora’s gaze wordlessly. _What the fuck_ _._ Was she dreaming? 

After what must’ve been too long of a silence, Adora’s hopeful face fell and she turned to walk away. “I’m sorry, Cat—”

Catra grabbed Adora by her biceps and pulled her forward. With one hand, she dragged down her own mask and with the other she dragged down Adora’s; then she pulled her into a searing kiss. Adora squeaked and wrapped her arms around the small of Catra’s back. 

Catra drew away with a gasp. “Oh my God, Adora. I don’t fucking hate you, I’m just gay as shit for you.” With that, she kissed Adora again, cupping her face carefully. Adora made a small sound against her lips—it might’ve been an attempt at words, or just a meaningless whimper. Catra pressed herself firmly against the hard planes of Adora’s body. 

Adora’s hands planted themselves against the door of Catra’s car while Catra’s roamed eagerly over everything within reach. She honestly couldn’t believe that she was touching Adora, finally, after months and months and months of not even allowing herself to look. She fisted her hands in Adora’s shirt, groaning, and licked into Adora’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Adora responded eagerly, allowing Catra to take everything she wanted, hesitantly rubbing small circles into Catra’s skin with her thumbs.

Catra broke away and kissed across Adora’s jaw, making her way towards her hairline. She nipped at one of Adora’s earlobes and Adora whined, subtly rolling her hips against Catra’s. 

Catra smiled. “C’mon, Adora,” she said. “I told you to tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do to you, right now.” She ducked her head and rasped her tongue over Adora’s neck, tasting the salt of the sweat beading on Adora’s skin in the humid late summer heat. 

Adora gasped and fisted her hand in Catra’s hair, but didn’t say anything. 

“Adora,” Catra sing-songed. She moved back and raised a hand to Adora’s face, tracing a sharp claw over her jawline. “I’m waiting.” 

Adora surged forward and buried her hands in Catra’s hair, pulling her into another kiss, short but heated. “I want you to drive us home and do whatever the hell you want to me.”

Catra smiled at her breathlessly. “Get in the car.”

… 

Catra swore they hit every. Single. Fucking. Red light on their way back home. She growled and twisted in her seat while Adora traced shapes into her jean-clad thighs.

“Tease,” she said, narrowing her eyes at Adora. “I knew you just liked pissing me off.”

Adora shrugged. “Maybe.” She smiled. “Maybe I like it when you get a little pissed off.” 

Catra glared at the traffic light sitting in front of her, unchanging. “You better be quiet until we get home. Or I might pull over and fuck you senseless in one of these alleys.”

Adora was suspiciously silent—not a single funny retort. Catra looked over to see her red all over, eyes wide and dark with want.

Catra’s stomach clenched. “I didn’t—shit, I was kidding, Adora—”

“I know, I know, I don’t want our first time to be in alley, Catra,” Adora reassured her. “I just—fuck, you can’t just say things like that.” She laughed shakily. 

The light turned green. Catra hit the gas like her life depended on it.

… 

By some miracle, they made it back into their apartment before Catra made good on her threat. Catra slammed the door and pressed Adora up against it in one single motion, mouthing hungrily at Adora’s exposed neck while Adora writhed and squirmed against her. 

“Hold still,” Catra growled, catching Adora’s wrists in her hands and pinning them to the door. Adore let her, even though they both knew she could break Catra’s grip in an instant. 

Catra licked her lips. “Good.” Adora whimpered at the word. “Now, tell me,” Catra continued. “What do you want me to do?”

Adora shook her head, panting. “I—I don’t know. Do whatever you want, just, please, fuck me, Catra.” She punctuated her words with a roll of her hips. 

For a moment, Catra was tempted to take her up on her offer. But she resisted the urge, shaking her head. “No, no, Adora,” she said. “I’ve been too selfish with you. And you’ve been too giving with me. Let me take care of you for once,” she whispered in Adora’s ear. “Let me give you what you want.”

“Fuck,” Adora muttered. She buried her face in the crook of Catra’s neck. “Please, Catra, just—”

“No.” Catra stepped away, putting a maybe foot-wide gap between their bodies—it felt like a thousand-foot chasm. “I won’t touch you until you tell me.”

Adora reached forward. Catra moved back.

“Come on, Adora. Tell me what you want.”

Adora slumped against the door, squeezing her eyes shut and breathing hard. Catra watched her carefully.

A few torturously long seconds passed. Adora looked at her again. “I want you to take me against this door,” she said. “I haven’t been able to think about anything else since you said it back there in the store.”

Catra nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “Go on.”

“God, Catra, what else do you want?” Adora asked. “I want you to fuck me here. I want to come on your fingers so hard I won’t be able to stand in this room without thinking about it ever again. I want you to make me scream so loud that everyone on this floor can hear me, so they’ll all know that I’m yours, please, just—”

Catra surged forward with a possessive growl and kissed Adora again, wet and messy and unrestrained. She dug her claws into Adora’s arms—Adora moaned and bucked against her. Catra’s heart swelled with Adora’s words. She wanted to be Catra’s—she wanted people to know she was Catra’s. The kiss softened and melted into something softer and sweet. Tender. 

Catra pulled away. “Thank you,” she murmured. “I’ll take care of you, baby. I promise.”

With that, Catra unbuttoned Adora’s jeans and roughly pulled them down, letting them pool around Adora’s ankles. She was immediately overwhelmed with the scent of Adora’s arousal, heavy and thick in the air. She ran a finger over Adora’s panties and shivered. “Shit, Adora, you’re soaked.”

Adora mewled and pressed into Catra’s touch. Catra moved her hand away and grasped the band of her underwear, pulling them down to join her pants. 

_Holy shit_ _._ Adora was gorgeous. Her lips were slick and glistening, swollen and beckoning. Her muscular inner thighs were smeared with her wetness and trembling with anticipation. Catra’s mouth watered.

“Fuck, Adora,” she leaned in and scraped her teeth over Adora’s jaw. “You look good enough to eat.” She ghosted a finger over Adora’s folds—Adora gasped in response. Catra smiled and dragged the finger more firmly through her wetness, coating it thoroughly. She felt Adora’s hips jump when her touch reached her clit, just passing over the sensitive nub. _There_ _._ She halted her exploration to rub lightly at Adora’s clit—Adora whined, throwing her head back against the door with a loud _thump_ and grinding against the friction.

Catra pulled back, looking into Adora’s eyes. “You ready for my fingers?”

Adora nodded. _“ Yes.”_

Catra kissed her again, moving her finger down to Adora’s entrance. She gave Adora a moment to ready herself, and then slid just the tip of her finger in, stroking Adora’s jaw with her free hand. 

Adora hummed against her lips and thrust her hips forward, forcing the finger in farther. “Fuck me like you mean it,” she murmured. “You promised.”

“Okay, okay,” Catra said. “You’re right. I promised to _rail_ you against this door.”

Adora shuddered. 

Catra drew her hand back and lined up two fingers at Adora’s entrance. “Can you take another?”

Adora nodded wordlessly. 

Catra attached herself to Adora’s neck, nipping and biting and sucking, and thrust them roughly in.

Adora gasped. “Fuck, Catra!”

Catra nodded, a low purr rumbling in her chest. Adora felt amazing—her wall rippled and clenched around Catra’s fingers, silky in some places and ridged in others. “God, you feel so good, baby,” she panted against Adora’s neck. “So tight and wet, and it’s all for me.”

“Yes,” Adora whispered. “Fuck, yes, Catra.”

“Mine.”

_“ Yours.”_

Catra crooked her fingers inside Adora. Adora cried out and arched her back, tightening her grip on Catra. 

“Did that feel good, baby?”

“So good,” she whimpered.

“Do you want me to do it again?”

“Please.”

“Okay.” Catra planted a kiss to Adora’s hairline. “Okay.” 

She repeated the motion, savoring Adora’s gorgeous, desperate reaction, reveling in the feeling of her grinding down on Catra’s fingers.

“Faster,” Adora pleaded. “Faster, please.”

Catra silently acquiesced, setting a breakneck pace and curling her fingers with every thrust.

“Shit, _Catra_.”

They kept up that pace for a few minutes. Catra leaned her forehead against Adora’s, soaking up every small sound Adora made like she’d die without them. For all she knew, she would—her head was spinning wildly, she was unsteady on her feet, she couldn’t speak; she felt drunk on Adora’s pleasure.

“Can you take another?” Catra finally asked. “Can you take three fingers?”

“Oh my God, Catra, please, please give me another.”

Catra slowed, carefully pressing her index finger into Adora alongside the other two. 

“Come on, keep going.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I will,” Catra said. “If you’re ready, I’ll go fast again.”

“I’m ready, I promise, just keep fucking me.”

Catra resumed her former speed, three fingers sliding in and out of Adora’s entrance with hardly any resistance—she was that fucking wet. Adora sobbed as Catra’s fingers curled inside of her. Her moans grew louder and louder with every thrust—Catra distantly realized they were definitely going to get a noise complaint, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. With her thumb, she applied gentle pressure to Adora’s clit, swirling in broad, messy circles. 

Adora screamed, her back arching against their door. Her walls rippled around Catra’s fingers while she shook and chanted Catra’s name like a prayer. Catra progressively slowed her thrusts, gently working Adora through her climax until she was limp and silent against the door, twitching with aftershocks.

“Sensitive,” Adora finally said.

Catra kissed her cheek. “I know, baby. I’m gonna pull out slowly, okay?”

“Okay.”

Catra gently withdrew her fingers from Adora, marveling at the shining, wet strings of arousal that clung to them and she pulled her hand away. Adora watched her wordlessly, eyes half-lidded, as Catra licked them clean with a quiet purr. “I was right, you are definitely good enough to eat.”

Adora laughed. She looped her hands around Catra’s neck and kissed her, short and chaste. “Careful, or I’ll be begging you to fuck me again in no time.”

Catra shrugged. “There are worse things that I can imagine. But, first, let’s get you some water.”

Adora hummed and nosed along Catra’s jaw. “Then can I touch you?”

“Then you can touch me.” 

Adora took a deep, contented breath. “Good. I’ve been wanting to for ages.”

“Ages?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Damn. We should’ve started doing this a long time ago. I’ve wanted to fuck you since we moved in freshman year.”

“... Are you serious?”

“Cross my heart.”

“Oh my God, you’re an idiot. I’ve had a huge crush on you since then.” 

“Hey, I’m not the only idiot. I was being pretty obvious about how I felt. I literally told you I wanted to rail you against a door and you still managed to assume I hated you.”

“Yeah, well,” Adora pulled back, smiling at her fondly. “I guess that makes us a couple of idiots, huh?”

Catra’s heart skipped a beat at the word ‘couple.’ “Yeah,” she said. “I guess it does.” She poked Adora in the chest. “Now let’s get you that water, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this while putting off a shit ton of work i need to do? maybe. do i regret it? also maybe
> 
> anyways comments are always appreciated and all that. have a good day!


End file.
